The Saga Begins
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: As it says in the story notes, this takes place at the beginning of The Mandalorian Armor. Neelah finds the nearlydead Boba Fett on the sands of Tatooine. Neelahhaters, don't flame me! P


Star Wars  
The Saga Begins  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: Boba Fett, Dengar, Neelah, Manaroo, and the Star Wars galaxy belong to George Lucas!! This lil fic takes place right during the opening of Bounty Hunter Wars book #1, "The Mandalorian Armor." ^_^ It's my first SW fic, so pul-lease be kind! :) BTW, there's a (slight) Episode 2 spoiler here (on what Boba Fett really looks like), but it's surely something that everyone knows by now ^_~ LOL . . . Yes, I do think he's a handsome guy, and I also think Neelah kinda has feelings for him but doesn't want to admit it, so if you disagree, too bad ^_~ Hehehe . . . BTW, I don't know if he has any facial scars or not, but I'm willing to bet he does!  
  
  
She ran across the deserted Tatooine desert, hiding behind sand dunes and abandoned hovels from who knows how many years before. She had just managed to escape from that slug Jabba's palace, where she had been a dancing girl, and had only sustained a slight injury from a dead guard's spear after those Rebel Alliance members had blown up Jabba's barge. Now she was finally alone somewhere in the Dune Sea . . . or was she? Squinting, she could make out something laying on the desert floor several meters away. She couldn't resist having a better look.  
  
No, it's some*one*, not some*thing*, she realized as she came closer. A human someone. Blood generously flowed from numerous wounds in the human's half-naked body, painting the surrounding sand a deep, dark red.  
  
A male human, she said to herself, turning his limp body to face her and staring at the attractive face. Scars from previous scrapes were visible around his left eye and right cheek, and, underneath his longish, black, curly hair, she could see he was bleeding from a head wound as well as all the others, but nevertheless, he was quite handsome. She could see that he must have been a strong person; determination and survival were etched into his face.  
  
She used the past tense to describe him, because surely, she said to herself, this man couldn't have survived whatever it was he went through. Most of his clothing and even some of the protective armor he wore had been burned away, dissolved by acid which had then started to seep into his skin. The head wound, though, seemed to have been sustained from something else, though she had no idea what that would've been.  
  
"Who was this guy?" she muttered aloud.  
  
Her question was answered when she spotted a helmet several more meters away. Retrieving it, she turned it over and stared at it, total shock registering in her eyes. There was only one who wore such a helmet—the galaxy's most dreaded bounty hunter, Boba Fett, who had been keeping a close watch on her when she had been at Jabba's palace. No one had ever seen him unmasked, to her knowledge—and now she had seen him, unmasked and . . . dead.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Leaning down close, she suddenly realized that he was breathing . . . faintly. He was alive, but he wouldn't be for long, not with wounds like those.  
  
"Yeah, where's a med droid when you really need one?" she muttered.  
  
She paused abruptly. Had she just heard someone walking through the sand?  
  
Cautiously she hid behind a sand dune and peered around it. Off in the distance, she could see another human with a pair of microbinoculars. "If I could just attract his attention . . ." she mused. But she didn't want to be seen by this other person. She glanced back at Boba Fett. "I wonder how heavy he is. . . ."  
  
She was able to drag him over where he'd be sure to be seen by the other human, then hid behind the same sand dune, watching and waiting. Sure enough, the human caught sight of the nearly-dead bounty hunter and started coming over.  
  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight," the woman called Neelah muttered low. She had a feeling that this Boba Fett knew about who she really was, and she intended to find out. But also . . . No, she pushed that thought away. How silly and stupid was that? No way was she concerned about him because she *cared* about him! She was going into this to find out who she was, and only to find out who she was. But still . . .  
  
Angrily, she shook her head, watching anxiously as the other human, who she now realized was a man, and a woman, who'd appeared from a nearby ship, both gently carried Boba Fett into the ship. Something inside her told her that she was in for a long and tedious adventure. 


End file.
